James's Adventure, Chapter 9
by jerogger
Summary: I'm sorry I haven't published in so long, I've been busy with schoolwork and trying to think of more material for these chapters. In this chapter, we are in Note's point of view. She was teleported to Earth before the fight between Cooler and James. Enjoy!


Chapter 9

Note was teleported to Earth, with the Namekians, Krillin, Gohan, Bardock, and Vegeta, and collapsed on the ground. She was too injured to move, but she knew that James was in trouble.

She tried to get up, but coughed up more blood and fell. Cooler had stabbed his hand through her, which is why she was bleeding so much. She knew she needed help right away.

Bardock came running to her side. "You're in bad shape." he said. "We need to get you help immediately." He picked her up and flew towards Bulma's house. Note lost consciousness.

When she woke up, she was in a bed. She didn't know where she was, but she was guessing Capsule Corp. She got up from the bed, and was relieved to find that she didn't feel any more pain. She quickly wondered if she was dead, and why she was back on Earth.

She heard a door open and turned to see a younger version of Bulma walk in. "So," she said, "You were hurt pretty bad, but we were able to heal most of the damage. You should rest for a little bit though. You could have a concussion."

"I don't have time to rest any more." said Note. "I have a friend that I need to get back to, and he might be in trouble, so I need to get back to him as fast as I can." She tried to get out of the room, but was quickly blocked by Bardock.

"There's no use." said Bardock. "We aren't on Namek anymore, and he didn't teleport with everyone else."

Note felt tears well in her eyes. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked. "How long was I out?" Bulma said, "You were passed out for about two days."

"Two days?" yelled Note. Her tears started to fall. "He needed help. I should've helped him." Bulma hugged her. "You're friend could still be alive." she said. "He could be very weak from his fight, and could be hiding. We just need to start looking."

Note gradually calmed down. "Can I go look for him now?" she asked. "If you want," said Bulma, "But remember, he didn't teleport here, and this isn't Namek. I want you back here by noon. I still need to check on you."

Note burst outside and immediately took flight. She searched everywhere, but found no sign of James. "James," she thought, "Where are you? Please tell me, if you're out there." But there was no reply.

At noon, she flew back to Capsule Corp, to find Krillin talking to Bulma. She ran up to him. "Do you know where James is?" she asked.

"Kind of." he said. "He told me to tell Dende to wish us off of Planet Namek so he could finish his fight with that brother of Frieza's."

Note's heart flew into her throat with worry. James actually stayed behind to take on Cooler by himself? Without trying to communicate with her? "We need to get there now!" she said. "It's been two days!"

Bardock came over. "See if you can sense his power, and use that technique you learned." he said. "The one where you teleport."

Note put two fingers on her forehead, searching the universe for James's power. She felt a familiar energy near Namek. "That must be him!" she said. She vanished in a flash.

She teleported and immediately knew that something was wrong. She was indoors, and the gravity was way too heavy. She felt a punch coming, but she blocked it and threw a punch. It hit her attacker, and he yelled in pain. She looked to see that she had accidentally hit Goku.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Goku." she said. "I didn't mean to hit you. I thought you were something else." "It's okay," he managed to say. He reached inside his tattered gi and produced a Senzu Bean. He ate it, and immediately felt better.

"Could I borrow one of those?" asked Note. "Sure." said Goku. He handed her one. "So what are you doing in my ship?"

"I didn't mean to teleport here." she said. "I wanted to teleport to Namek, because I'm looking for a friend of mine." "Namek, huh?" said Goku. "I'm on my way there now, so why don't you stay with me until we get there?"

When they touched down, Note got off the ship and immediately started searching, with Goku following in confusion. "Where is everyone?" he asked. "Are they all dead?"

"No," said Note. "They're back on Earth. We used the Dragon Balls to wish everyone but two people to a safe place." "Two people?" asked Goku. "Yes. One was my friend. I'm here to help him." She flew off, with Goku following, still confused.


End file.
